<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nicotine and Party Drugs [GERMAN FIC] by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29902053">Nicotine and Party Drugs [GERMAN FIC]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Clubbing, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Underage Rape/Non-con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:46:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29902053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Wooo German fic lets goooo!!<br/>This is for a challenge m, so go check out the other creators!</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>PNSFW Fuck English Challenge 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nicotine and Party Drugs [GERMAN FIC]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wooo German fic lets goooo!!<br/>This is for a challenge m, so go check out the other creators!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ayyee drugged Tombur lets gooo!!<br/>
This is in GERMAN remember-</p><p>This is gonna be so cringe I’m so sorry-</p><p>Es war ein normaler Tag. Wie immer war Tommy in einem Discord Anruf mit Wilbur. Es hatte etwas entspannendes an sich, etwas das ihn vom normalen Alltag ablenkte. Wilbur faseltet wieder von verschiedenen Dingen die er geplant hatte. Videos, Streams, Ausflüge, Parties.</p><p>Da fiel ihm Tommy ins Wort. „Warte, eine Party? Du machst eine Party? Ohne mich?“ Seine Stimme war mit einem übermütigem Ton überzogen, ein freches Lächeln zog sich über seine Lippen. „Es ist eher ein Nachtclub, aber sicher, wenn du mitkommen willst.“ sagte Wilbur gelassen. Er hatte kein Problem damit das Tommy mitkommt. „Huh, wirklich?“ der jüngere klang verblüfft. Durfte er wirklich mit? Er war erst 16, in einem Nachtclub musste man ja wenigstens 18 sein oder? </p><p>„Ja, wieso nicht? Ich meine, du bist 16, du wärst mit mir unterwegs und wir währen nicht all zu lang dort.“ Will wusste wie er Tommy mit sich locken konnte. In Wahrheit wollte er ihn mit sich schleppen, ihn für sich behalten, seinen sensiblen Körper zerstören und erforschen. Er wollte den Jungen nur für sich alleine , doch das konnte er nicht sagen, er konnte es nicht einmal sagen, sonst währe seine Karriere zerstört. </p><p>Sie machten sich ein Datum aus, ein normaler Freitag Abend war die beste Idee dies zu planen. Er würde dort das ganze Wochenende verbringen, da er seinen Eltern nicht erklären konnte, dass er und sein erwachsener Freund in einen Nachtclub gehen. Tommy hatte Zeit zu Wilburs Haus you fahren und sich dort gemütlich zu machen, bevor sie sich für den Club fertig machten. Beide trugen eher gemütliche Kleidung. Diese war aber schick herausgeputzt, falls irgendwelche Ladies in sie Interesse hatten. Das war aber eher etwas das Wilbur wollte, wenigstens dachte sich das Tommy.</p><p>Kurz bevor sie das Haus verlassen nahm Will Tommy’s Arm und zog ihn zu sich her. Er zeigte ihm eine kleine Karte mit seinem Namen und geänderten Geburtsdatum, sowohl ein Bild von ihm darauf. „Ein gefälschter Ausweis. Sonst kommst du ja nicht rein.“ Wilbur hielt die kleine Plastikkarte wie eine Zigarette und übergab sie an Tommy. Sie stiegen in Wills Auto ein, die warme Luft der Heizung gegen sein Gesicht. Die Fahrt war kurz, doch Tommy konnte nicht a Sees als die Situaton zu überdenken. So war er eben.</p><p>Will sah aus seinen Augenwinkel wie nervös der jüngere aussah und legte seine Hand auf seinen Schoß. „Beruhige dich, es ist doch nicht so schlimm! Nur ein Club, ein paar Drinks, vielleicht ein bisschen convo und gute Musik. Ich bin doch bei dir.“ Das Lächeln in deiner Stimme ließ die Nervosität wie ein Stein von seinem Herzen fallen. Seine Stimme war wir mit Honig überzogen, süß und man wollte immer mehr. </p><p>Sie kamen an. Der Bass der dröhnenden Musik war bis nach draußen zu spüren. Noch ein letztes Mal musste sich Tommy beruhigen bevor er mit Wilbur zum Bouncer ging. „Ausweis.“ die Stimme des Mannes klang rau und befehlend. Will nahm die Karte von Tommy ab und hab seine und Tommy’s dem Bouncer. Ein prüfender Blick fiel über die beiden, doch besonders Tommy wurde inspiziert. Der Mann am Eingang kniff noch einmal die Augen zu, sein block wechselte zwischen dem Jungen und seinem Ausweis, bevor er sie Wilbur zurückgab und zur Seite wich.</p><p>Die dröhnende Musik wurde nur noch lauer als sie den Gang hinuntergingen. Am Ende waren zwei große Metalltüren, wovon der Bass regelrecht abprallte. „Bist du bereit?“ fragte Will noch einmal, bereit wieder herauszugeben falls Tommy seine Meinung geändert hatte. Tommy schluckte noch einmal und antwortete im ruhigsten Ton den er herausbekam. „N-Natürlich.! Komm schon, mach auf.“ </p><p>Ein Lächeln formte sich auf Wilburs Lippen als er die Tür öffnete. Sie schwang mit einem lauten Knarren auf, laute Musik schallte gegen ihre Ohren. Tommy´s Gesicht kniff sich zusammen als der Geruch von Alkohol und Körpergeruch in seine Nase drang. Mittlerweile waren sie schon inmitten der Menschenmasse, Leute tanzten, redeten Miteinander, baggerten einander an. Der junge fühlte sich auf einmal sehr alleingelassen. Als einziger der kein Interesse an den Alkohol, das Tanzen, Frauen oder Interaktion hatte. Er wollte nur etwas mit Will unternehmen. Er sah sich um, der Raum fühlte sich als ob er sich zusammenzog. Kein Abstand oder Anstand.</p><p>Da Platze Wilbur durch die Menge und nahm Tommy am Ärmel. „Komm, wir setzen uns an die Bar.“ Seine Stimme zog ihn aus dem Chaos. Sie setzten sich auf die Barhocker, Will bestellte sich einen Hugo und eine runde Shots warf seinen Blick zu Tommy. „Und? Was willst du?“ Er sah ihn hoffnungsvoll an, aber bekam keine Antwort. Wilbur schnaufte und wandte sich wider dem Bartender. „Er nimmt einen Long Island Ice-Tea.“ Hörte sich nicht schlecht an, oder? Doch Tommy wusste nicht wie stark diese Getränk war.<br/>
 <br/>
Die Drinks kamen an und Wilbur drückte Tommy eines der Shot-Gläser in die Hand. „Auf die Nacht!“ Sagte der ältere Mann zu ihm und schluckte die bittere Flüssigkeit. Tommy machte es ähnlich, musste aber danach Husten. Er nahm einen Schluck von seinem Getränk und schauderte. Es war genauso bitter. Will hatte ein genauso bitteres Lächeln in seinem Gesicht. Er hatte etwas in Tommy´s Getränk gegeben. ´Ein bisschen Rohypnol sollte passen´ dachte er sich. Den Rest der Nacht unterhalten sich die Beiden, redeten von Schule und Freunden. Sogar ein bisschen über Beziehungen und wie Tommy noch nie eine Freundin hatte. ´Perfekt´ dachte sich Will. Nach einer weile fühlte sich Tommy nicht so gut. Er fühlte sich müde, als würde er gleich ohnmächtig werden. „Will, mir- mir geht’s nicht so gut. Können wir gehen?“ „Natürlich, komm.“ Wilbur fasste ihn unter die Arme und hilf dem jungen zu seinem Auto.</p><p>Bei Will zuhause musste der Ältere Tommy in sein Bett tragen. Er war fast ohnmächtig. Konnte sich fast nicht bewegen oder reden, war ein bisschen benommen und ließ alles mit sich machen, da er sich nicht wehren konnte. Im Gegensatz war ein Hör- und Sehvermögen nicht beeinträchtigt, er bekam alles mit. „Wilbur…?“ fragte Tommy zögernd. Er hörte wie ein Gürtel sich von seinem Gegenüber ablöste. Zog er sich aus? „Ach Tommy, ich habe schon soooooooooo lange gewartet. Und heute ist es endlich Realität…“ Sein Ton war beängstigend und schmuddelig.</p><p>Tommy probierte Will anzuschauen, Kopf schwer und Welt drehend. „Will…? Was machst-“ Tommy´s Farge wurde mit weichen Lippen unterbrochen. Er riss seine Augen weit auf, Schock die einzige Emotion auf seinem Gesicht. Es wurde schnell heiß, ob er es wollte oder nicht, er konnte nicht fliehen. Ihre Lippen trennten sich und Tommy schnappte nach Luft bevor er winselte. „Will… Will ich will das nicht.. ich-“ stammerte Tommy. „Ach halt doch den Mund.“ Schnaufte Will, sein Grinsen war teuflisch. „Du gehörst heute mir. Und nur mir.“ Die Wörter schlichen sich langsam in Tommy´s Knochen.</p><p>´Was meinte er?´ Will stand über ihm wie ein Turm, sein Gesicht verzogen mit dreckigen Gedanken. ´Warte.´ Er zog seine großen Hände über Tommy´s fragilen Körper. Erforschte ihn. ´Nein, alles, nur nicht das.´ Er machte an seiner Hose halt, zog sie bis zu seinen Knöcheln herunter. Wills warme Lippen küssten seine Brust als er seine eigene Hose auszog. „N-Nein…“ wimmerte Tommy noch einmal in Protest. Doch Will hörte nicht zu. Er machte nur weiter. „Shhh shh shh. Ich will keinen Piep von dir hören. Nur meinen Namen. Ich will dich seufzen hören.“  Das Bett wurde immer weicher, er sickerte immer weiter in Hilflosigkeit.</p><p>Wilbur rutschte Tommys Unterhose nach unten. Jetzt konnte er nicht mehr entkommen. Will nahm kurzerhand eine kleine Flasche von seinem Nachtstand und gab ein bisschen des Inhalts in seine Hand. Die andere Hand spreizte Tommy´s Beine auseinander. Tommy winselte noch einmal und probierte ohne Erfolg seine Beine wieder zusammenzugeben. „Ohne Vorbereitung werde ich dich schreddern. Das willst du doch nicht.“ Der Junge blieb still. „Gut.“ Sagte Wilbur und steckte einen seiner Finger in ihn hinein. „ah-Ah~“ Es war nicht das beste Gefühl, aber nicht so schlimm wie er es erwartet hätte. „mmmMH.“ Tommy gab viele kleine Töne von sich, zur Freude von Will, der mit der Zeit immer steifer wurde.</p><p>Endlich bewegten sich die Finger. Kleine Tränen flossen Tommy´s Gesicht herunter. Will Fügte noch zwei hinzu um ihn auf das Kommende vorzubereiten. Er zog sie vorsichtig heraus und Küste Tommy noch einmal auf die Wange. „Hnnng-“ Ein anderes Wort konnte er nicht herausbekommen. Wilbur nahm das Fläschchen nochmals in die Hand und zog seine Unterhose aus. Seine Länge sprang heraus als er sie mit der Flüssigkeit bedeckte. Er richtete sich genau vor Tommy´s Loch und presste die Spitze dagegen. „Will- ich- AH~“ Mitten Im Satz drückte er sich hinein, ein leises röcheln in seinem Hals. „Mmmm du bist so warm~“ sagte Will, Stimme wie Honig als er einen Rhythmus aufbaute. Zur gleichen Zeit war Tommy ganz durcheinander. Leises Stöhnen füllte die Luft. Sein Gesicht war rot wie eine Tomate. Gleich wie Wilbur war er auch komplett hart.</p><p>Nach einer weile bildete sich ein Knoten in Tommy´s Bauch, sein Rucken wölbte sich mit Lust. „Mhh~ Will, ich~Ah~“ winselte er. „Was ist es denn~?“ Fragte Wilbur und streichelte seine Wange liebevoll. „da, bITte, aH GEnAu dorT~“ Tränen und Ekstase überzogen sein Gesicht. „Tom~ komm für mich~“ Und mit diesem honigüberzogenen Satz kamen sie beide. Schwer atmend hielten sie sich nahe.</p><p>„Darauf haben ich schon seit Jahren gewartet~“ Sagte Will und presste seine Lippen noch einmal auf Tommy´s Wange.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ngl, pretty good :D<br/>All hate will be taken as praise so don’t even try it bucko ;]</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>